


Bunny Be Mine

by slashyrogue



Series: Hop and Howl [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Insecure Nigel, Jealousy, M/M, Shower Sex, talk of mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Nigel has never had so much sex in his entire life.He wasn't complaining, not at all, the sex was never ending and phenomenal. Who the fuck would complain?No the only negative thing about he and Adam was something he had never experienced before: other people's opinions.Or, Nigel tries to deny this is more than sex and everyone else is not nearly as stupid. Also, big shot rabbits.





	

Nigel has never had so much sex in his entire life.

There seemed to never be an end to Adam's libido, he often would wake up some mornings with the bunny nuzzling his cock, the scent of his slick already filling the room before he climbed on to ride out his pleasure.

He wasn't complaining, not at all, the sex was never ending and phenomenal. Who the fuck would complain?

No the only negative thing about he and Adam was something Nigel had never experienced before: other people's opinions.

Now he'd dated loads of other shifters before: tigers, dogs, foxes, even a damn bear. But he'd never attracted anyone not a predator. Most other shifters who saw them in public whispered behind their hands, eyes wide and staring while Adam was oblivious chattering away.

It was pissing him off, especially goddamn Darko who thought he'd lost his mind or Adam did.

"I'm just saying, brother," he handed Nigel a beer across the bar, "It's not right. You know it isn't."

Nigel's claws clenched into the wood, wondering why the fuck he'd even come here except Adam was out with that deer friend of his, Harlan.

"We're fucking," he sipped his drink, "Sure we fucking go out for a drink or food sometimes but that doesn't mean I'm gonna mate him."

Darko raised an eyebrow. "So you're gonna tell me, if your Bunny met a big shot Rabbit he fell for you'd give fuck all?"

Nigel resisted the urge to curl his lip into a snarl, instead chugged the rest of his mug before slamming it down onto the bar.

"That's what I'm fucking saying."

Two weeks after that conversation, Nigel ate his words when Adam came over after work and smelled like another rabbit. Nigel didn't say anything, kissing each piece of exposed skin as Adam undressed for his shower while pulling on Nigel's hand.

"...and he said he'd met Buzz Aldrin! I don't think I've ever met another rabbit interested in space and the stars but Greg has a PHD in Astronomy and Space Sciences!"

Nigel paused as he watched Adam get into his shower, the words catching up to him. "There's a new bunny at work?"

Adam frowned, "You weren't listening to me? It's rude not to listen to people. Especially when you want to have sex with them."

Nigel scoffed, pulling his shirt off and starting on his jeans. "Who said I wanted sex, bunny? I might just want a shower."

Adam turned on the spray, the water running down and over him in a rush as Nigel fought the urge to growl. He felt oddly territorial, teeth aching to bite. Nigel kicked off the rest of his clothes just as Adam turned to flash his ass, that fluffy little tail making his cock twitch.

"I can smell you from here," Adam looked over his shoulder, "You always smell like that when you want sex."

Nigel stepped inside the shower and crowded up to him, hands tight in a hug as he rocked against Adam's hole. He sniffed as the water covered them both, warm and cold at once when he grabbed Adam's cock.

"I'm sorry, Bunny," he kissed Adam's ear, "I promise to listen fucking perfectly to the rest."

He pulled back and Adam hung his head forward, "I don't wanna talk, please Nigel."

The first press inside was like always, wet and inviting, and as he clutched Adam against him he shook with the need to claim.

"Oh fuck."

"Nigel," the breathy way Adam said his name made Nigel mad with lust, fucking hard and fast only for Adam's foot to start tapping just before he came.

They kissed as Nigel continued, the stale taste of what could only be carrot candy bitter on his tongue.

"Candy, bunny?" He teased, "You..."

Adam hummed, head back against his neck as Nigel thrust making them both groan.

"Greg bought it for me," he sighed, "Yes, right there!"

The name made Nigel growl, a low rumble that seemed to make Adam excited as he started to fuck back on Nigel's cock. Adam’s pleased sigh and the tightening of his inner walls when he moved made Nigel shake with a desperate need to erase all traces of the candy inside his mouth. He turned his head and shoved his tongue inside Adam’s mouth, licking away every bit he could taste. He came without warning when Adam shuddered, biting down on the bunny's tongue.

The taste of Adam's blood was strangely soothing, feeling the shudder go through them both as he released even more so. When he pulled back Nigel nuzzled Adam's cheek and murmured, "Sorry Bunny, I don't know what came over me."

Adam sighed, the water still pouring over them both as he leaned back into Nigel's chest. "Why are you apologizing? I enjoyed that very much. I always enjoy sex with you."

The words were meant to please, Nigel knew that, but the sudden need to pull out and away made him sick.

He wasn't even sure what this was, this thing between them, but good sex wasn't hard to find and he felt a sudden need to point that out. He bit his tongue instead washing off the remnants of their sex while Adam began washing his hair.

Nigel did the same, colder than he should be under the warm spray and trying to untaste the carrot on his tongue.

Adam hated candy, most sweets really, and the idea that this Rabbit had gotten him to eat some was more upsetting than if they'd fucked. That idea made Nigel's claws dig into his sides before he turned away.

He had to get out of here.

The thought that this was his place, that leaving would be ridiculous, didn't register as he stomped off and into his room dressing without care before leaving the apartment.

He knew Adam would be confused, rightfully so, as they had spent almost every weekend together since that first Friday only four weeks before. Breaking routine was not ok, but he needed the air.

His phone didn't ring when he walked to get cigarettes at the gas station, puffing away at his last while he imagined every goddamn scenario involving the perfect fucking rabbit Greg.

Why wouldn't two bunnies decide to start fucking? It was more common for same species to date and fuck than whatever this was.

But his hands shook at the idea of Adam under or over some faceless bunny, those little sighs and shaking foot not witnessed so far by anyone else.

He didn't know what to do when Adam didn't call, thinking weakly for a moment about calling to apologize for walking out. His bunny would understand, Nigel knew that, but he had a sudden need to be chased instead of doing the chasing.

So he went to the bar.

He wasn't working till tomorrow night and didn't have any real reason to other than staying away from home.

Darko wasn't behind the bar when he arrived but he nodded to the wolf who was, a lithe little thing named Rita. "He's in the back," she winked, "Careful, he's in a mood."

He smirked and headed to the back end of the bar, the noise of Darko arguing with someone growing louder as he did until he stopped and growled loudly banging down hard on his desk as Nigel entered the office.

"Trouble at home?"

He glared. "I'm not in the fucking mood for you or your bunny bullshit, brother so just fuck off."

Nigel scoffed, sitting down on the couch against the far wall.

"Is Deirdre pissed that you're cheating again?"

Darko flipped him off, sitting down at his desk with a sigh. "Why the hell do I keep on with the same bear? Now she's bitching, asking when we'll mate! Mating is the last thing I want to do, who would?"

Nigel closed his eyes. "It's not that bad, millions of shifters..."

Darko chuckled. "Fuck, Nigel! You asshole! Did you? You don't smell mated."

Nigel patted his pockets and took out his pack, lighting up and inhaling deep before he spoke.

"No," he stared at the stained mess of Darko's ceiling fan, "But that big shot Rabbit made his appearance."

Darko groaned. "Really? Sorry brother."

Nigel took another drag, pulling out his phone to see no new messages.

"I almost bit him," he growled, sitting up fast and crushing the remains of his cigarette into the ashtray.

He didn't look at Darko, standing and starting for the door.

"Nigel, what the fuck? You know it was bad enough when you tried this shit with Gabi who was a fox. Assholes like you and I, we aren't meant for this bullshit."

Nigel scoffed, his hands tight in fists.

"Yeah, I know."

The walk out of the bar wasn't without its annoyances, the place was packed now with more wolves the smell overpowering as he made his way through. A few little things tried to hang on, rubbing up against him and batting their lashes but he barely noticed the outside air welcoming when he finally pushed through.

Part of Nigel hoped Adam was still there when he got back, an annoyed and hurt bunny would be better than no bunny at all but he expected an empty place.

It wasn't.

Adam was sound asleep in his bed, shivering despite being cocooned in several blankets. Nigel tore off clothes in haste, desperate to get close again and nuzzled against Adam's neck fighting a whine.

The muffled, "Nigel," made him ache, pressed tight to Adam's front.

Fuck he'd missed him.

They fell asleep quickly and when he woke to Adam's stare the next morning the first thing he said was, "I'm sorry."

Adam frowned, his nose wrinkling.

"You left and I didn't know where, but you always said that if you leave suddenly it's going to be important so I didn't..."

Nigel reached out to touch his chin, "Darko needed me, but I...fuck. We need to talk."

Adam turned away, not looking at him as he got out of bed, "I have to go to work."

Nigel bit his tongue watching him hurriedly dress, not even bothering to say a word when he left the bedroom. Moments later the door closed out of his apartment and Nigel turned to sniff at the scent Adam had left behind.

Fuck, this was worse than Gabi. At least with her Nigel had known where he stood, knew he wasn't literally a fucking stud horse whenever it was convenient.

The bad thoughts stuck with him all morning, finally erupting when Adam texted.

I'm going out with people from work. I won't be coming to talk today.

He growled, making a mess of his place in a fit of such intense rage that he was almost frightened by it.

That didn't stop him from going to the observatory.

Adam was getting off in an hour, the place full of stragglers with little genuine interest judging by the way they giggled and carried on ignoring most of the star shit.

Nigel didn't see Adam right away, but smelled him in almost every corner of the place as he made his way through. He was there for almost ten minutes and still no Bunny, but then he scented something else.

Big Shot Rabbit was almost as tall as Nigel, dark haired and eyed, his cocksure fucking walk grating on Nigel's nerves. He patted a few employees on the back, laughing to one about something fucking stupid Nigel guessed, and headed straight for the door.

Moments later, Adam came out of the back and looked oddly confused his head turning straight to Nigel eyes wide with fear before turning back where he'd come.

What the fuck?

Nigel stalked off after big shot bunny, teeth gnashing together as he fought the urge to shift.

Everything smelled like prey, his eyes lit as he headed for Greg who sat oblivious on a bench eating. As he got closer and saw the fucker was eating mac and cheese Nigel lost it completely.

He grabbed the rabbit by the collar, knocking the food to the pavement as he growled, "HE'S MINE!" so loudly several onlookers rushed away.

The Rabbit's eyes widened, mouth trembling as he fought to speak. Nigel snapped his teeth just as he heard, "NIGEL!"

Adam was running, his face pale and frightened but he didn't stop getting closer even as Nigel's claws ripped through the fabric of Greg's shirt.

"He's," Nigel tried to speak but it came out oddly muffled, realizing his nose had shifted on its own.

Adam let out a breath, shaking his head. "He's my boss and you need to let him go now before I get fired."

Nigel did just that, Bunny Greg rushing away yelping once when Nigel happened to graze his arm again. He leaned forward, head low as he fought for calm.

Adam touched his back, shaking and smelling upset. Nigel turned, his desperate, "I'll leave you alone, Bunny, I know you don't want this bullshit and I can't seem to fucking turn it off."

Adam pulled on the back of his shirt, turning Nigel who stared in confusion as he was hugged tightly. The scent of Adam frightened but close made him ill, but Nigel sniffed at his neck still.

"I think we need to have that talk now."

Nigel sighed, hugging him tighter.

"I think I'm gonna go," he whispered, "Save you the trouble."

Adam dug his nails into Nigel's back, "I don't want you to," he sighed, "I'm not sexually attracted to Greg, though he may be sexually attracted to me judging by what happened earlier."

Nigel growled, "What did he do?"

Adam lifted his head, staring into Nigel's eyes. "He gave me another gift and seemed ready to kiss me, but I told him I already have a boyfriend. Greg is not very good at scents, so he didn't..."

Nigel hadn't heard a single fucking thing after boyfriend. He sighed, grabbing Adam's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Boyfriend.

His Bunny Boyfriend.

That's all he needed to hear.

It was all he kept hearing even when the police came, the buzz of ‘boyfriend’ as he watched Adam expertly talk the confused cop out of taking him in for assault.

Though a particular word from Adam crept in, "...and mate, which will be soon because Nigel does not cope well with us not mated."

He pulled Adam close as the fox shifter cop eyed them both oddly before slapping Nigel with a citation for 'shifting in public' and 'inducing fear.'

When they'd gone he grabbed Adam hard from behind, running his cock against his bunny's backside.

"Mate?"

Adam turned, "I'm sorry I got upset this morning, I thought you wanted to break up with me and I have been making sure you're happy with lots of sex to want to mate me but I don't think that's what wolves do? There aren't many books on it, and I didn't..."

Nigel groaned, burying his face in Adam's throat. "Darling we have to go before we both get arrested for indecent exposure."

Adam sighed, "I have to go back to work, Nigel."

Nigel whined when they parted, kissing Adam softly and pulling him back close again. He could smell his bunny's slick but let go, fighting for control as Adam stepped away.

"Are you going to wait here?"

Nigel nodded, "I'd wait forever for you, bunny."

Adam smiled, "You won't ever have to."

Nigel inhaled his leftover scent as Adam left, sitting down on the clean part of ruined bench.

His Bunny Boyfriend.

His Bunny Mate.

He pulled out his phone and texted Darko.

It turns out Big Shot Rabbit is nothing and I'm about to get ready for all that bullshit.

Darko texted back: Congratulations, brother. I can't wait to meet him.

Nigel scoffed and texted: I'll put that off as long as I possibly can. Who knows what you'll say.

Darko sent a wink emoji.

Nigel sent a fist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the amazing @shoegazerx that can be found here: 
> 
> http://shoegazerx.tumblr.com/post/158818514436/lollipop-the-dirty-bunny-and-the-hungry-wolf


End file.
